


About Last Night...

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Sex Addiction, Sexual Assault, Stripper Sherlock, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hector was sent to kill Sherlock the night before but what never expected was that his target was not actually Sherlock but his heart. Not to mention, their bodies...physically.<br/>The next day, after getting shit from his Boss, he decided to pay Sherlock a visit and ends up becoming more than just a stranger sent to kill him. Apparently, maybe the job was fate...on both sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!
> 
> This is my first time writing about this pairing.

“GODDAMIT, DIXON! I sent you to do simple one job yesterday and you blew it! Big fucking time and this is the last straw.” His Boss shouted at him. Hector stood in front of his boss, next to his idiot of a sidekick, Geoff, who was not with Hector on this mission so he was not sure why he was here in there with him. Plus, that was not the only thing he has blown today. He was hired to kill a man named Sherlock Holmes but...it did not turn out the way they wanted it. Well, maybe for the Boss it wasn't but for Hector in the end, the job was successful. It was just not for the job he was sent to do.

“Look, I tried but he got away. It happens.” Hector told them, basically lying to his Boss.

“You are an assassin, Hector. I thought you were suppose to catch and kill them on the spot? Not to mention that you are not suppose to show yourself at any time..” The Boss asked.

“That is not always the case, Sir. You just can not just be like “Stop, I am an assassin! Stay right there while I try to kill you, please.” ...That not only doesn't make sense but that is such a stupid to do.” Hector replied. The Boss slammed his fist on his desk, hard. He was lucky nothing fell off of his desk or his cup of tea spilled and/or tipped over. If that happened, Hector might as well be a dead body at that point because he was already dead meat at the moment. Geoff just stood there, just watching what was happening.

“You know what...I should just have hired Victor to do the job instead like I was going to do in the first place.” The Boss said to himself. As much as Hector hated Maynard, he actually agreed with him.. If would have gotten the job done but this Sherlock Holmes was not only so gorgeous to Hector but after a bit, Hector and Sherlock spent the next few hours with each other...doing unspeakable things. Just thinking about it made Hector's body feel crazy but he was not trying to show it in front of them. The Boss sighed and had enough for one day.

“...Just leave Hector. I am done with you for now. Also, I swear, one more screw up and you will be the next dead body I ask for. Now, go.” The Boss said. Hector and Geoff left the Boss's room and Hector decided to call it day and head out on the town for a bit. Unless, you have connections or really have done research, people really do not know that Hector is an assassin. Plus, people really do not know he exists if they are looking for one any way. Hector is always in the shadows, so to speak when it comes to his personal life. Sometimes, Hector just wanted to quit but this is type of job that if you try, you can get into serious trouble or can even be killed for wanting to stop. It is literally a “cut-throat” business,. Hector would even recommend people not becoming an assassin if that is what it takes. He felt this “career” was starting to take its toll, even for a sadist, Hector felt like he could do better things with his life and earn money at the same time. Plus, he was sick of his boss always being up his ass about something so petty and stupid. And he was glad if he never saw Geoff again. Hector seriously just wants to put this life behind and start over again. But right now, he was so depressed and pissed to come up with a plan at the moment and needed to clear his head. At this moment, he thought even suicide could help but he was not going to resort to that to help him make him feel less shitty. If he did it, he most likely feel any thing anymore after it was done. ...Though, he knew one thing that could cheer him up...or least one person in particular right now that could help him. Hector sighed as he walked down the street and over to a certain house on that block.

“ I hope he is home now. I _really_ need him right now.” Hector thought as he stood in front of the house and then walked up the front steps to the door. He knocked the door and couple of times. As Hector felt like giving up and leaving, the door began to open. When it was fully open, Hector started to feel better.

“Sherlock.” Hector said. smiling, feeling happy to see him again. Sherlock was also happy to see him again.

“Mr. Dixon.” Sherlock said back to him. Even what happened, Hector and Sherlock were still wanting to be in contact with each other, even if he was sent to kill him. Hector saw Sherlock through the window the first time and ditched his gun but hid in a place where he could find it again later, without getting caught, of course.

“Sherlock, you call me Hector. You do not have to be so formal. Considering the circumstances, I actually rather you just call me by my name.” Hector told him.

“Fair enough.” Sherlock said. Sherlock motioned to Hector to come on in and shut the down when Hector was fully inside. Sherlock turned around to see him, sighing.

“Something wrong?” Sherlock asked. Hector looked at him.

“I did not mean to make it obvious or anything.” Hector replied.

“But there is something bothering you?” Sherlock asked. Hector sighed.

“...Yes” Hector answered. Sherlock to the side, blushing.

“Was it because of last night?” Sherlock asked. Hector's eyes widened.

“No! Not at all! Well...a little bit but please do not worry about it. Damn it. Sorry, I did not mean to upset or worry you.” Hector told him.

“I know you are an assassin, Hector. Yo do not have to keep it a secret from me. You were originally here to kill me.” Sherlock said.

Hector started to panic and was internally cussing himself out.. He felt like his world was suddenly beginning to crash down around him.

“Hector, I am not scared of you. Do not panic.” Sherlock told him.

“But how did you know I was an assassin?!” Hector asked, surprised that Sherlock knew this but he also had in instinct in his gut.

“Because I had a feeling that _he_ was going to send someone to kill me. Plus, your attire. You do not wear of all that gear to go to the theater, do you?” Sherlock replied..

“True but..wait..you _knew_?” Hector asked.

“Yes. I was not sure when he was going to do this but I was prepared for it. Whenever it happened and I know he will try it again now. By the way...why did you not go through with the job?” Sherlock replied. Hector looked at the ground.

“Because when I saw you, I just suddenly could not do it. I actually ditched my weapon before sneaking in. ...There was something about you that made me feel strange and and good inside. ...Yes, I admit that I am attracted to you but it is much more than that. Last night showed me that maybe I need to do better with me life. I know it sound strange but it is the truth. Also...you let me by myself with last night and that is something that rarely happens or people do not let me be. It felt wonderful....in more ways than one.” Hector told him. Sherlock smiled and walked over to Hector. He then touched his check. Hector blushed.

“And if you let me, I can let you be you around the rest of my life if you want to. You are not the only one who felt the same way, Dixon. To be honest, I am attracted to bad boys but I what I am attracted to more is a bad boy with a heart. I can tell that you truly do not want this life. Which would be perfect for a sadist but I can tell that deep down, you know that is not truly you.” Sherlock told him. Sherlock moved Hector's head up a bit so Hector can look at him.

“And I want to help get out of this. I truly like you, Hector. In fact..I even..love you.” Sherlock told him. Hector suddenly kissed Sherlock and wrapped his arms around him. Sherlock then wrapped his arms around Hector the two of them began to make out. When they stopped a minute later, Hector looked at Sherlock in his eyes.

“And I do feel the same way about you, Sherlock. But...you know that they will try to hunt me down and try to kill me again. Plus, if they find out that you have been with me and trying to protect, they will kill you, too. ...You do not want a life like this or that. I mean, I was sent to do that to you but others will not be like the way I am or was.” Hector told him.

“I am already being hunted down whether I am by your side or not. Hector, I know what the life of an assassin is like. I am not no saint either but I know that killing for money is not right and apparently, you do, too. Sometimes we do things when we are desperate. I know, I use to be that way.” Sherlock said, now suddenly feeling nervous.

“Sherlock?” Hector asked. Sherlock let go and walked over to the window of his home.

“I just realized that if you knew something about my past or myself, you definitely wouldn't want me and then would actually kill me.” Sherlock told him.

“Sherlock, there is nothing worst than being an assassin.” Hector told him. Sherlock silently gulped.

“I used to work in a “ _tea house”._ ” Sherlock told him. Hector not familiar with that.

“Like a cafe?” Hector asked. Sherlock chuckled.

“I wish is was like that but it was way far from being like that. Very far from it.” Sherlock explained. Hector still did not understand. Sherlock sighed.

“I used to basically a prostitute, Hector.” Sherlock told him. Hector was shocked but not grossed out.

“Really?” Hector asked.

“Yes. A hardcore one, too.” Sherlock answered, surprised by his reaction..

“In what way?” Hector asked.

“...I actually liked having sex. I also was a sex addict but I stopped when I turned 21. I lost my virginity at 16 to a boy in school and I liked it. I did sleep with another couple of boys as well after that but one one time each. I liked it so much that after I graduated from High School, I wanted to become a stripper and I did when I turned 18. I earned almost 1500 dollars a week...just in tips alone and to be honest, I really like it. Then after a year of being a stripper and just turned 19 a couple of months before that, I got offered a job at a place called “Yokubou”. I kind of figured what it was because I knew how to speak Japanese and since I was a not a virgin, I thought it would be okay. After a few months...I was very wrong about this job. Not mention, that some of these men were so nasty and threatening that sometimes, want to cry or go home and commit suicide because of it. I feel like violated as a stripper than a prostitute. Yeah, the money was great and I did take the job but I was not willing to do this if it meant feel like nothing every day.” Sherlock explain but began to tear up. Hector walked over to him and leaned against him comforting him. Sherlock still did want to explain so he did continue telling the story.

“So, after telling my boss I quit...he decided to beat the shit out of me and attempt to rape me. I bash his head against the wall and ran out of there as fast as I could with my bag. I did not care about my paycheck, I just wanted to be done with that place. Since then for years and until you came along yesterday, I was so scared of sex that even the thought of it made me feel sick to my stomach and scared but that changed when I saw you last night. I know you are a sadist but I can tell you were not as aggressive with me as you wanted to be. Afraid that I would not like it or get scared but to be honest, I felt very comfortable around you. Plus...I wanted you and I do not regret it one single bit. And that, Hector, is is why I am afraid you may not want to be with a person like that. Because I had sex for money. Assassins do kill but you can die being a hooker, too.” Sherlock told him. Hector put his arm around him.

“Sherlock, what you were back then does not define you as a person now. And to be honest, I was not a virgin either last night nor have been for years. I have not had sex in years but I am saying that my body is not pure when we did it. We both may be tainted but I want you the way you are now because...this is way I love you.” Hector said. Sherlock smiled and hugged him back.

“And I love you the way you are, too.” Sherlock said.

“Then, lets be together and I do want to be with you, Sherlock, no matter what you did in your past. ...And do not worry. I willll figure out a way to get them off both of our backs. I got connections that are willing to help us. They sort of owe me a lot of IOUs, regardless” Hector told him.

“And your boss?” Sherlock said.

“...I do not give a shit about him. I think he rather kill me at this point and I do not like my sidekick. He is such a dumb fuck.” Hector said. Sherlock and Hector looked at each other.

“I love you.” Sherlock said. Hector smiled.

“I love you, too, Sherlock.” Hector said back to him and for the first time in his life, he felt truly happy. Well, both of them felt truly happy. The situation may be strange but things happen. Plus, not every, single thing has to have a explanation for when it comes to one's happiness.

As for his boss and Geoff, he was not scared about what could happen. His Boss most likely would just let him go and call it a lost and he did not give a single shit about Geoff. Geoff and him were not close any way to began with. In fact, Hector is surprised that he has not killed Geoff at any point and time. He was not going to dwell on those two dimwits. Though, all he wanted to do right now was embrace this moment and time with his lover and his new life that was about to start with him. They may be on the run but as long as they had each other, both of them knew that they will be fine. Because the love they have and felt for each other is the strongest shield and bond you can have for someone.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
